LOTM: Heroes United S7 P1/Transcript
(The heroes are all seen in the cells) Alex:..... Josuke:.... Ruby:....Spot.... Erin: *Slamming herself into the force field* Just wait till I got out of here you monsters!! *Continus to slam into it* Jack: Erin... Stop. Erin: Fuck that!! I'm gonna keep going till this stupid force field runs out of juice!! Jack: Erin it's pointless. It's not gonna go down. Erin: Bullshit! They always go down! Jack: Erin knock it off! (Jack gets up and grabs onto Erin) Jack: Banging on it isn't going to help! Erin: *Pushing Jack* GET OFF! *Resumes slamming* Jack: *Grabbing Erin* ERIN!! Erin: LET GO!!! (Jack then turns Erin around) Jack: ERIN!! Erin: !! Jack: It's pointless! It's not going down and we're not getting out! Face it already! (Erin looks at Jack with shock) Erin:..... Jack: *Sigh*.... Erin:.... *Starts to tear up* …… (Erin then throws herself into Jack and cries) Erin: *Crying* Rosie.... Jack: *Hugs Erin* It's okay Erin. It's okay... Erin: *Crying* She's probably already been incinerated. It's all my fault! Jack: Erin, it's not your fault. I'm sure she's still okay. (Alex watches as Jack hugs Erin. He looks at Kyle comforting Emily) Emily: Lenny....... Kyle: *Pats her shoulder* Its okay... Emily:.... (Emily snuggles up against Kyle as Alex watches) Alex:....*Sigh Fed: LOCK IT ALL DOWN!! Josuke: Hm? Erin: *Sniff* Huh?? Jessica: *Lifts her head up* What? (Several Feds are seen running by) Fed #2: The Targhul are loose! Fed #3: Sonic weapons at the ready! They're gonna try and come through that door! Jack: What did they say? Emily: *Gasp* They escaped?! Ruby: Does that mean- Fed #1: Here they come! (The Feds are seen aiming at a metal door as footsteps are heard behind it. The door then soon opens to reveal Spot of the other side alone) Spot: Hello! Feds:..... Fed #1:...Huh? Ruby: S-Spot?! (The Feds look at each other confused) Pact Soldier: What... What is this? ???: Its called a distraction. (The Feds turn around and soon find themselves attack by Sammy) Jessica: *Gasp* SAMMY!! (The other Targhuls pop their heads out) Zulu: Wha- Sammy?? Raynell: Aww man, you ruined our ambush! Sammy: Sorry guys. I just thought you'd all need some help is all. Spot: How'd you find us? Sammy: Your scents aren't hard to track down guys. Alex: Oh... Sammy: Besides, I had to go get some backup. Erin: Backup? (A Fed is seen aiming at Sammy) Fed: Hold it right there you goddamn- (Akira and Miska then suddenly jump down and start tearing into the Fed's body) Fed: GAAAAH!!! Alex: AAAAHH!! Ruby: *Covers her eyes* OH MY GOD!! Yang: HOLY CRAP!! Pact Soldier: WHERE THE HELL DID THEY- *Gets grabbed by vines and dragged away* (The Pact Soldier is heard screaming before a bit of blood oozes from behind a wall. Nettle then steps out with blood on her hands) Nettle: *Sigh* Better. Sammy: Wha- Guys, I said non lethal takedowns! Akira: *Lifts his head up which is covered in blood* You did? Miska: *Also covered in blood* Too late for that. Graves: *Steps out* I did try to tell you lady Nettle. Nettle: Well he was talking so fast, I didn't understand! Sammy: *Sigh* Well it doesn't matter now. It's dealt with. Graves: Yes it seems your clones got the rest. Miska: Can I eat one more? Winter: *Steps out* Miska, you ate plenty before we left. Miska: But- Winter: They said non lethal, so you'll be non lethal from now on. Miska: Awww. Akira: Dammit, why do have to ruin the fun? Winter: We will respect Sammy's wishes and he promised to give you meat when we are done. (The other Targhuls step out) Rose: Graves! *Runs up and hugs Graves* Graves: Its so good to see you again Rose. Rose: Yeah it is. Heh. Keep this up, and I might just be your mate after all. Graves: *Blushes* Uhhh well... Category:LOTM: Heroes United Category:LOTM: Heroes United Season 7 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts